Lingering Love In Lanes Between
by Tiayumi
Summary: Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était arracher la dernière parcelle de lumière qu'elle possédait, la voir agoniser à ses pieds, l'entendre implorer son nom ; mais par-dessus tout, c'était piétiner son cœur et le lui ravir qui l'excitait le plus. KHBBS Spoilers Aqua/Xemnas


**Notes : **Bonjour à tous ! Voilà mon tout premier écrit sur Kingdom Hearts ~ C'était... compliqué et galère à gérer XD Xemnas et Aqua m'ont mené la vie dure *pleure* J'ai essayé qu'ils ne soient pas OOC mais bon, je ne garantis rien étant donné les situations dans lesquelles je les ai fourré *sors* L'histoire prend place juste après la fin de KHBBS, je ne tiens pas compte de la fin secrète et des événements des autres KH.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me ferait plaisir et ça me motiverait à écrire d'autres OS/fics ~

* * *

Lingering Love In Lanes Between

Aqua s'effondra, sa Keyblade claquant contre la terre meuble.

_Je trouverai une solution._

_Je ne m'égarai plus._

_Rien ne pourra nous séparer._

Se borner à répéter ces paroles en boucle, comme un disque rayé. Elle fixa le ciel qui n'était qu'un amas d'images teintées de gris et de noir, reflets d'une sombre mélancolie. Il était inutile de continuer à se voiler la face à présent, le silence n'arrêtait pas de crier l'évidence : Terra lui avait volé son cœur, l'emportant avec lui au fin fond des ténèbres. Pourquoi ? N'avait-il pas déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça ?

-Rends-le moi. Rends-le moi.

Les combats, le manque de nourriture, le froid. C'était trop, trop de souffrance. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était usée. Ses bras et ses jambes brisés comme une poupée que l'on aurait brutalement cassé. Exténuée, elle rampa vers une clairière et se recroquevilla contre une pierre. Elle aurait dû l'achever quand il lui suppliait de le faire, elle aurait dû le tuer quand il était encore lui-même, elle aurait dû... quand il était encore vivant et non cette espèce de chose possédant son apparence.

Ventus ne méritait pas un tel châtiment, ce qu'il lui était arrivé n'était pas juste. Pourtant, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle enviait son sort. Prisonnier à l'intérieur du manoir Oblivion, plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, son ami était protégé, à l'abri de la réalité. Comment réagirait-il s'il découvrait que son meilleur ami était devenu un monstre ? Il avait de la chance. Oui, il ne souffrait pas.

-S'il te plaît.

Aqua avait beau chasser toutes ces pensées, elles ne disparaissaient jamais complètement ; elles revenaient à la charge, persistant à exister dans un coin de sa tête, lui rappelant que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, une corde raide qu'elle souhaitait serrer davantage autour de son cou. Un sourire, déformé par l'amertume, s'esquissa sur son visage. Que c'était difficile d'avancer, que c'était difficile de s'engouffrer dans le néant, de contenir ce vide, ce trou béant qui avait pris la place de son cœur et qui ne cessait de s'élargir. Que c'était difficile... de vivre. Elle préférait encore parcourir les crevasses et les abîmes plutôt que de disparaître sans laisser de traces.

-Terra.

Son cri se noya très vite avec ses autres sanglots. Après avoir erré pendant des années dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, elle avait compris que les Sans-cœur n'étaient pas ses véritables ennemis. Son obsession pour l'homme qu'elle aimait la détruisait ; elle voyait Terra dans ses cauchemars, à travers la brume, au détour d'un couloir, derrière un quelconque obstacle. Il était là, il se matérialisait, mais elle restait désespérément seule, essayant de se souvenir le temps d'un instant les jours passées avec lui.

Aqua se releva, les yeux vides. C'était loin d'être fini. Très loin. Elle n'avait guère envie de devenir comme ceux qui la pourchassaient ; être dévorée, absorbée et assimilée complètement par les ténèbres. Rien que le fait même d'y penser la terrorisait. Déterminée, elle se fraya péniblement un chemin entre les rochers, trainant des pieds, à cause des ombres qui s'amusaient à agripper ses chevilles. Au loin, s'élevant et découpant l'horizon, elle aperçut les ruines d'un château d'antan, vestiges d'un passé glorieux, où soufflait désormais un vent froid et sec mêlé à un marasme paralysant. Sans doute il s'agissait d'un monde qui avait été détruit par les Sans-cœur et qui tentait de subsister un temps soit peu dans ce Domaine. Effort inutile. Puisque tout était destiné à disparaître.

Cachée sous un abri de fortune, elle continua d'observer les alentours. Quelque chose clochait ; une ombre imposante à la silhouette étrangement familière se dessinait contre la colonne et le mur à moitié démoli. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés, serrant sa Keyblade entre ses mains moites. Un rire caustique éclata derrière elle, la tétanisant quasi instantanément. Il était proche d'elle... Elle sentit deux bras enserrer son ventre. Trop proche d'elle.

-Si tu voulais me surprendre, c'est raté.

Aqua resta immobile, le souffle court, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait : quelqu'un lui parlait, quelqu'un la touchait, quelqu'un... Un être humain. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir, elle avait oublié ce qu'était le son d'une voix, la chaleur d'une étreinte, la forme d'un visage. À quoi ressemblait-il, d'ailleurs ? Souvenirs confus, images déformées. Tout cela n'était plus suffisant pour maintenir son monde qui s'effritait peu à peu.

-Qui es-tu ?

L'inconnu sourit. Cela allait être plus facile que prévu. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne représentait aucune menace pour lui. Désespérée, épuisée mais surtout égarée ; cette jeune femme était comme une bête sauvage que l'on conduisait à l'abattoir. Elle croyait avoir le choix mais, en réalité, que l'on prenait à gauche ou à droite, la destination était la même. Résister aux ténèbres pour préserver son cœur était une mort lente et douloureuse. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle ?

-Je n'ai pas de nom.

Évidemment, il lui mentait, c'était dans sa nature. Il n'avait pas envie de révéler à ce Maître de la Keyblade ce qu'il savait et -en particulier- ce qu'il était.

-Tu as perdu la mémoire ? s'enquit-elle soudainement.

Non, bien sûr que non. Il savait exactement le déchet qu'il était. Xemnas était une erreur. Jamais personne n'avait désiré son existence inutile, dégoutante et envahissante. Son nom ne lui appartenait même pas ; il l'avait volé à un autre, mêlant les lettres à une sordide logique pour dissimuler son subterfuge. Il était un monstre. Un Simili. Un être vide, condamné au néant, qui essayait de ne pas céder au désespoir en se berçant d'illusions. Disparaître était la seule chose qui l'attendait. Rien d'autre. Mais malgré tout, il avait une raison de vivre : il voulait obtenir Kingdom Hearts, il voulait un cœur, tout simplement.

-Peut-être. Ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon réveil demeure un mystère.

Voyant qu'elle n'opposait aucune résistance, Xemnas relâcha son emprise et se recula de quelques pas, imperturbable.

-Je comprends...

Est-ce que Ventus sera toujours lui-même quand il se réveillera ? L'aura-t-il oubliée ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser... Au lieu de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elle devrait plutôt profiter de cet instant, rester auprès de lui, s'enivrer de sa présence. Rangeant sa Keyblable, elle pivota les talons pour lui faire face. Et là, ce fut le drame.

-Terra ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?!

Ces yeux oranges perçants, ces cheveux argentés, ce visage émacié. Pas d'erreur possible. Certes Xehanort avait altéré l'apparence de son ami en prenant possession de son corps lors du dernier combat mais elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. C'était lui.

-Terra ? répéta-t-il, pensif. Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.

Aqua se précipita dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Peu importe qu'il protestait, maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, maintenant qu'il était là, sous ses yeux, elle ne le laisserait plus jamais partir. Plus jamais. Le destin n'était pas si cruel que ça, finalement. Il lui avait accordé la possibilité de rattraper le temps perdu, d'effacer toutes ces années passées à renier son âme. Oublier. Fuir. Oublier. Fuir... Son propre cœur s'était enlisé dans une spirale infernale. C'était sa faute s'il était devenu comme ça. Elle n'avait pas su voir qu'il avait besoin d'amour, elle n'avait pas su admettre que son amitié était insuffisante pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de lui avouer ? Combien de fois avait-elle fait face à ce mur infranchissable, cette anxiété maladive, qui nourrissait l'idée que plus rien entre eux ne serait comme avant si elle lui ouvrait son cœur ? Elle inspira profondément. Cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

-Je t'aime.

Xemnas se retint de rire. Être fou amoureux au point de confondre un monstre avec un être humain. Quelle déchéance. Était-ce un effet secondaire des ténèbres de ce Domaine ? Il existait depuis peu de temps et jusqu'à présent il n'avait rencontré aucun autre Simili doué d'une quelconque intelligence. Juste des créatures difformes, dénués de corps charnels, errant à la lisière de plusieurs mondes. Maladroitement, avec son index, il releva le menton de la jeune femme et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

-C'est étrange... Te voir pleurer me brise le cœur.

La bonne blague. Comme s'il en possédait un. À son réveil, les seules émotions dont il se souvenait étaient la haine, la colère, le désespoir. Un désir de destruction intense, animé par un profond dégoût de son être. En était-il conscient, d'ailleurs ? À force de vivre dans l'hypocrisie, il avait fini par croire en ses propres mensonges. La vérité faisait bien trop mal... Être incapable d'avoir des sentiments, se sentir vide, infiniment vide. Il savait qu'il était pathétique, il le savait. Cependant, Xemnas sourit et demanda innocemment :

-Rappelle-moi ton nom.

Il avait envie de pousser le vice encore plus loin. L'entrainer dans ses filets, la transformer en une parfaite et jolie marionnette. Pour lui, manipuler quelqu'un était amusant.

-Aqua.

Oui, très amusant. Et ce divertissement n'avait pas de prix.

Persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Terra, Aqua marchait avec insouciance aux côtés de Xemnas. Jamais elle n'aurait songé à un tel retournement de situation. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Que lui restait-il à part son âme en peine ? Rien. Pour avancer, elle avait dû faire des sacrifices : abandonner des parts d'elle-même qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais plus. Tout était corrompu. Lentement, tout disparaissait, peu importe qu'elle combattait.

-Où est-ce qu'on va, Terra ?

-Je t'emmène à un endroit où tu pourras contempler la lumière.

Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Aqua, il invoqua un portail, empruntant l'un des nombreux et différents Entrechemins.

-N'aie crainte, je suis avec toi.

Elle regarda sa main qui était tendue vers elle, incertaine. N'était-ce pas un couloir des Ténèbres ? Comment pouvaient-ils faire ce que Maître Eraqus leur avait toujours interdit ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Comment avait-il rechuté ? Où était sa Keyblade ? Toutes ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres et bien d'autres encore se bousculaient dans sa tête. Doute, peur, confusion. Ce n'était pas logique.

Avec empressement, Xemnas lui saisit la main. C'était dangereux de la laisser hésiter, très dangereux, car elle pourrait se rendre compte de la supercherie grossièrement orchestrée. La tromper ne suffisait pas ; il devait assurer sa domination au plus vite et pour ça, il avait le lieu parfait. Illusiopolis, une splendide cité artificielle où résidaient des milliers de Simili dociles. Étonnamment, la téléportation se fit en un clin d'œil. Lui qui espérait qu'elle s'évanouisse ou qu'elle se blesse ; il était frustré. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était arracher la dernière parcelle de lumière qu'elle possédait, la voir agoniser à ses pieds, l'entendre implorer son nom ; mais par-dessus tout, c'était piétiner son cœur et le lui ravir qui l'excitait le plus. Ainsi, peut-être se sentira-t-il enfin « entier » et non cette espèce de récipient vide ?

Des immeubles vertigineux, des avenues éclairées, un ciel noir dévoré par un océan d'étoiles. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Inconsciemment, des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues, troublant sa vision. C'était réel. Elle était sauvée.

-Alors, ça te plaît ?

Elle était incapable de lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Joie ? Admiration ? Liberté ? Aucune idée. Elle était dans un état second, planant sur un nuage.

Amusé, Xemnas se glissa derrière elle et susurra à son oreille :

-Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, ce qui le fit sourire aussitôt.

-Il va falloir me le prouver.

En temps normal, Terra aurait réagi différemment. Il aurait évité de caresser son ventre de cette façon, il aurait évité de presser ses seins comme ça, il aurait évité de retirer brutalement le symbole métallique qui retenait les rubans attachés à son haut... Terra était quelqu'un de peu démonstratif, agissant toujours avec réserve, préférant garder pour lui-même ses sentiments, ses émotions, voire même ses pensées. La solitude avait dû l'aliéner, c'était aussi simple que ça.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps. Misérablement. Au diable les projets qu'il avait préparés pour elle ! Au diable la trahison, le désespoir, la folie suicidaire et autres joyeusetés qu'il avait prévu de lui faire connaître ! Maintenant qu'il allait atteindre son objectif, c'était sans importance.

-Donne-moi ton cœur.

Pourquoi lui réclamait-il encore une fois ? Il lui appartenait depuis tellement longtemps...

-Si tu ne veux pas me céder ton cœur, alors je prendrai ton corps.

Aqua ouvrit les yeux. Trop tard.

-Non, non, non. Arrête !

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Il la plaqua contre le mur. Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide ? Il embrassa son cou. Ce n'était pas Terra, ce n'était pas lui. Elle était impuissante. Il tordit ses poignets. Totalement impuissante.

-On dirait que tu as remarqué...

_Ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas._

-qu'il est mort.

Il passa une main dans son short.

-Pitié...

Xemnas sourit. Ce n'était pas assez, juste une infime satisfaction. Il voulait ressentir plus, toujours plus, combler ce vide qui ne cessait de l'envahir. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de cœur ?!

-Tu veux savoir comment je m'appelle ?

-Non.

Oublier. Fuir. Oublier. Fuir. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, et c'était ce qu'elle devait continuer à faire si elle voulait survivre. À part Ven, sa vie n'avait aucun sens, elle était brisée, en plusieurs morceaux, impossible à réparer.

-Dommage. Moi qui pensais abréger tes souffrances, je dois reconsidérer l'idée.

Il rit tellement c'était prévisible. Sa résistance était vaine. Elle ne faisait que gaspiller de l'énergie, précieuse et vitale. Hilare, il enfonça un deuxième doigt et sentit que son corps tenait un tout autre discours.

-C'est inutile de me résister, Aqua.

-La ferme !

-Inutile... répéta-t-il avec sarcasmes.

Malheureusement, il ne put savourer cet instant davantage. Un rayon incandescent effleura son épaule, se logeant dans le mur juste à côté de sa partenaire. Il lâcha prise.

-Non mais j'hallucine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec l'ennemie ?

Dès qu'il se retourna pour localiser l'adversaire, Aqua en profita pour décamper à toute vitesse, serrant les quelques vêtements qu'elle portait encore. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas grave... Plus tard, il l'achèvera. L'inconnu, apparemment une connaissance, s'approcha de lui en rangeant son arbalète.

-Depuis quand tu fricotes avec un Maître de la Keyblade, toi ? T'en as pas eu assez de Terra ?

Xemnas fronça les sourcils. Cette odeur... Il était comme lui.

-Tu es un Simili ?

-Ha, je vois. C'est comme ça que tu as nommé cette apparence minable. Oui, j'en suis un. Mais réponds à mes questions, d'abord.

-Si tu me racontes bien gentiment ce que tu sais, bien sûr.

Une pluie fine et délicieuse... Elle pouvait la sentir contre sa peau, couverte de blessures et d'ecchymoses. C'était agréable. Au moins, elle avait la confirmation qu'elle était vivante. Mais pour combien de temps ? Son tortionnaire ne tarderait pas à arriver et contrairement à elle, il connaissait très bien cet endroit. Terra... Elle fondit en larmes. Pourquoi ? Elle s'était accrochée à une chimère, à une illusion monstrueuse pendant dix ans. Pourquoi ? Elle avait construit son futur sur du sable, tout s'était écroulé. Pourquoi ? Cette fois-ci, elle n'était plus capable de se relever. Pourquoi ? Cette fois-ci, elle n'en avait plus la force. Pourquoi ? Un Sans-cœur s'extirpa d'un trou noir en face d'elle. Pourquoi ? Un coup d'épée brisa le silence. C'était injuste. Elle était arrivée à bout. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait su supporté ce fardeau, elle s'était trompée. La Lumière ne triomphait pas des Ténèbres, c'était dans les contes de fées ça.

-Trouvée.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

-Plus rapide que je ne le pensais...

Xemnas fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose en elle avait changé.

-Tu m'attendais ?

Elle n'avait plus de cœur.

-Finissons-en.

Il venait de perdre la seule façon d'en obtenir un. Furieux, il la précipita dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, à l'aide des Entrechemins. Il n'aurait jamais dû la sortir de là. Jamais. Cette cage était parfaite. C'était là où elle devait s'épanouir, là, au milieu des monstres, dans le froid glacial, contre les rochers. Elle avait sa place dans ce monde.

-T'essayes de me faire peur ? fit-elle sur un ton méprisant, en écartant les jambes pour le provoquer.

-Qui sait.

L'expérience avait échoué mais rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, lui caressant le visage. L'être humain était capable de développer un cœur. Pur ou corrompu, cela lui importait peu, tant qu'il en possédait un.

-Je reviendrai te voir, Aqua.

Embrasser les Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça... C'était bon. Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Oui, très bon.


End file.
